1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric converter for receiving a reflection light from an original to which light is irradiated and then converting into an electric signal, and an image sensor integrated circuit (IC) in which a plurality of the photoelectric converters are arranged in a line or a matrix shape. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of that pixel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 shows a plan view of a light receiving element of a photoelectric converter used in a conventional image sensor, and FIG. 15 shows a sectional view of the A–A′ of FIG. 14 (refer to JP 2000-311997 A).
In the present invention, in order to protect an image quality from being dropped by low frequency noise, such as power supply noise and the like, which is radiated from outside the photoelectric converter, a conductor 6′ serving as a shield is formed on an output wiring 5 of the light receiving element.
However, in the above-mentioned photoelectric converter, an output wiring 5 is an AL wiring. Thus, a conductor thereon needs to be constituted by the AL of a second layer, or another conductive film needs to be additionally formed. Thus, since the formation can not be implemented only by a typical AL one layer process, this results in the problem of an expensive cost. Also, a photo diode diffusion region 2 is smaller than an opening portion 1. Hence, in the diffusion region 2, optical carriers generated in the opening portion 1 can not be sufficiently caught, which results in the problem of a poor sensibility efficiency. So, if the diffusion region 2 is made larger, since any shield layer does not exist on the diffusion region, the external noise brings about the potential variation in the diffusion region, which results in the problem of the drop in an image quality.